warriors_into_the_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackpaw
Blackpaw was a black she-cat with copper eyes. Description Appearance : Blackpaw was a smaller she-cat, as she had yet to reach many of her growth spurts. She still had a bit of a downy coat to her, making her look a lot fluffier than some of her siblings at the time. The she-cat was a dusty-black colour, only to describe that her coat looked a little lighter due to its 'fluff'. : The she-cat had round eyes that were a very pale green. Her face was somewhat angular, but, her head was small and her ears were tall. As she was still growing, her proportions seemed quite uneven to where her legs were long and lean compared to her frame which was still quite kitten-like in appearance. Blackpaw's eyes were quite round and were a rich amber colour. Character : Biography Backstory : Blackkit, along with her siblings, Spiderkit, and Pheasantkit were born to Nightstar in ShadeClan. She was supposedly the last born of her littermates and was also said to be the weakest after the long birth. However, she apparently soon recovered and was noted to be as healthy as her siblings were. : Blackkit grows up under the loving care of her mother and her 'father', Adderclaw, alongside Spiderkit and Pheasantkit. She is described as a happy and joyful character who would tag along with her sister's shenanigans with no questions asked. But, it seemed as though things would not always be this way. As winter set in, she was struck with a minor case of Whitecough. The medicine cat at the time decided to quarantine her for the better of the Clan and her siblings. Lucky enough, Blackkit survived the outbreak with no lasting health issues and returned to the care of her mother. : Soon enough, she was made a trainee alongside her siblings and she received the new name of Blackpaw. Blackpaw received Thistlefur as her mentor, who was a relatively newly named soldier at the time. The two cats got along very well – namely due to how Thistlefur gave Blackpaw her space, but, was still there enough to ensure her safety. : All was going well, the young she-cat was starting to progress well after a moon into her training. Blackpaw was unfortunate enough to fall victim to the marshy areas of ShadeClan's territory. It remains unclear how exactly Blackpaw managed to become stuck as by the word of her mentor she was being watched thoroughly the entire time. Sadly, the young cat quickly tired after struggling in the permafrost. On a lighter note, the Clan was able to retrieve her body so that her family and the rest of the Clan could hold vigil. : Blackpaw remains as one of the last cats to fall victim to the marshlands of ShadeClan. Lineage Father: ::Snakeface: Deceased; Residencde unknown Mother: ::Nightstar: Deceased; StarClan resident Brother: ::Pheasanttail: Living Sister: ::Spiderstar: Living Nephew: ::Stormpaw: Living Neices: ::Pinepaw: Living ::Rainpaw: Living Aunts/Uncles: ::Unnamed cats: Deceased; Residence unknown Grandfather: ::Murkstar: Deceased; StarClan resident Great Uncle: ::Gunnar: Deceased; Residence unknown Great Grandfather: ::Agnar: Deceased; Residence unknown Great Grandmother: ::Sigrid: Deceased; Residence unknown Great-Great Aunt: ::Brynja: Deceased; Residence unknown Great-Great Aunts/Uncles: ::Unnamed cats: Deceased; Residence unknown Great-Great Grandfather: ::Eiríkr: Deceased; Residence unknown Great-Great Grandmother: ::Myrkr: Deceased; Dark Forest resident Relationships Family Nightstar : Spiderstar & Pheasanttail : Peers Thistlefur : Images Life Image Pixels Blackpaw.kitten.png|Kitten image Category:She-cats